


Love VS Loss

by HunterJamie



Series: Blood Ties [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Jake isn't ignorant, Protective Leon S. Kennedy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: While the relationship between the Sparda brothers was improving, they still had jobs, and when Sherry goes missing on a mission, Leon may have to finally accept what he is to save her.
Series: Blood Ties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003836
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Love VS Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This part was inspired by Abbix, though I do have to give some thanks to Game+Of+Fear as they also suggested the idea used in this and reminded me I had already finished it, just needed editing. XD Thank you both!

Leon was doing better. He hadn’t thought about it, but he was. After his first call, there had been a few other times that he needed his brothers. Each time, the moment Vergil realized what was wrong, he would grab Dante and they were there within seconds. The one time he had picked up the phone first he woke the younger up, effectively kidnapping him. And each time, Leon would cry, holding onto Dante while Vergil would make sure he had eaten or had something to drink that wasn't just alcohol. The youngest also noted that his gun would suddenly vanish for a few days until they all agreed he would be okay. Where it was, he never knew, but he never questioned. 

However, another thing that became a concern was Dante. During one of the visits, while the hunter was out getting breakfast for them, the other two spoke, what Nero had told his father about being the primary subject. Once they realized the weight of what they had done, they discussed what to do about it until the problem at hand returned.. 

Eventually, a flip phone was bought for the eldest, one being offered to Dante as well. He declined despite Leon offering to pay for both phones. It was alright, though. Vergil got his phone programmed with his brother’s help and it started to aid them. If Dante ever started to get worried, he would call the other. Despite his anxieties and not wanting to make them stay if they didn’t want to, he started to call often once both their numbers were written in a booklet they were surprised he had. Most days, it was over mundane things, though Leon encouraged to just call to talk if need be. Vergil still preferred in-person conversation, though he would ease his twin’s mind if he called. 

The youngest even heard that his brother started to make it a point to let the other know where he was heading and that he would return. In some cases, he gave a timeline, that if he was not back by then to call. It happened twice, both times Vergil having been caught up in a book rather than just bringing it home. While it had confused him at first, the two noticed Dante was relaxing with the new habits.

Vergil having the phone hadn’t just been good for Dante, though. Yes, it had been the primary concern, however, there was one instance that Leon had been accidentally called and had to talk his brother through a panic attack. Apparently, a not-so-good parent had been yelling at their child, and the words had brought out memories of Mundus. After he calmed down enough, Leon had called the shop so that the younger twin could find their brother before the cops got to the scene. If it hadn’t been for the fact Leon had been at work, he would have gotten into his jeep.

When Nero heard about it, he also gave his number to his father. The two kept in touch better that way and were able to make plans together more often. After the first two weeks alone, all three brothers started to have an easier time, all because of that one phone.

Leon woke up one morning, the craving for a drink already in his mouth. Even with his mental state stabilizing a bit, Chris had been right about him having a drinking problem. He was aware of it, he really was. Adam had been the first to mention how often he drank. 

He looked at his phone, noticing he got a message. With a groan, he grabbed it feeling like his day was about to go downhill until he noticed who it was from. He smiled. That was another thing that the phone helped with. Vergil would message every so often just one thing; “Get water”. That was it. 

With a sigh, he got up and did what he was told, simply sending back a “Love you too.” Not always did that help the need for a drink, but it helped keep him just a bit more hydrated. He was starting to realize Vergil showed his affection through reminders or comments and suggestions. They were not always polite sounding, but if he didn't care for someone he said nothing.

He was getting dressed, pleased once more with the choice he had made. It had already been two months since that phone was gotten. 

He was getting himself ready for work once the phone call came through, though. He hadn’t expected anything, nothing having been major enough to get the whole department’s attention. So he was surprised when he opened his phone up to see Hunnigan on the line. 

“ _Glad I didn’t wake you…_ ” She didn’t sound happy at all. “ _I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news but I need to send you on a rescue mission. One of ours went dark in a small town._ ” She started to type, sending him the location that he was going to. It wasn’t exactly the middle of nowhere, but it had a population of over fifteen thousand people. It was small by standards of most places. 

The agent frowned as he moved to get his jacket on quickly. “Who will I be looking for?” He knew every one by heart, knew their face. He tried to get familiar with them, make it they had good work chemistry. 

He was not expecting who it was. “ _I’m calling you because it is Sherry…_ ” Leon nearly dropped the phone. This wasn’t like when she was sent out to Edonia. A blackout could have happened. But this area wasn’t like that, at all. “ _At first, I thought it was just lost connection, but she would have found a way to contact me by now or by the very least finished the main job and contact BSAA for clean up._ ”

He was already getting his boots on. “I’ll find her. Will try and let you know once I get there.” They both knew he wouldn’t depending on the situation. His main concern was going to be getting the girl out of whatever danger she was in. He could only hope that she was just unable to contact anyone…

He hung up and dialed a different number. Dante didn’t even finish getting out his greeting before his brother interjected. “Where is Vergil?”

There was a moment of quiet. “ _Um… out. Why?_ ”

“Shit.” Leon started to pace. “Okay, I need to call him. Once I hang up, I need you to grab Luce and Ombra for me.” He didn’t wait for an answer. He needed to get moving, needed to get to that town. He dialed the second number, tapping his desk until he heard that higher-pitched voice. “I need you to get me to Devil May Cry. Now.” 

Thankfully, Vergil was not one to waste time, because no longer did it take to say what was needed there was a portal in his living room. The older walked through with a frown, Yamato still unsheathed. “What is the emergency?”

Leon waited until there was another opening, going through it as fast as he could. He barely noted the pressure as the smell of old wood assaulted his nose. Once the portal was closed, he finally answered. “Sherry looked like she was on an easy mission. Hunnigan just told me she is MIA.” He grabbed the box on the desk, checking to make sure his guns were fully loaded.

Dante didn’t ask about anything else, grabbing a spare holster he had and handing it to his little brother. The man smiled his thanks as he got his jacket off to get it on. They knew he could handle himself with a normal gun, but with Sherry in danger, he was wanting to take everything out as quickly as he could.

Vergil held onto Yamato just a little tighter. “Would you like us to come?” They would help him get her back, especially after hearing she had been used against him in the first place. 

The youngest stopped his motions, staring at the box, hand still on Ombra as he had been placing her snuggly at his back. He was quiet for some time, thinking.

Dante shifted his feet, wanting to help, but worried how long it was taking for the answer to come out. “If you don’t want us there-”

Leon raised a hand, shaking his head. He didn’t look up yet, still staring at the box. “I want you there, Dante. Trust me, if I could have you there, I would in a heartbeat… But…” He pursed his lips tightly.

Vergil gave a small nod. “This is a conflict of whether it would be advisable. Different factors could be involved that would put others at risk and us being there could cause some… strain on your job.”

He finally looked at his brothers, desperation in his eyes. Just having them there would help him extensively to get to that girl. 

Vergil hummed a bit. “If the circumstances that prevent us from being there are absent, call us. You know we will be there within seconds.”

That would work. The younger nodded and moved to grab his jacket. They wasted no more time on talk or pleasantries. The location was shown and an opening made. The twins stood there as it closed, waiting by the phone.

The town was a typical situation. The smell of rotting flesh was one that he was so used to that it didn’t faze him anymore. There were about a dozen infected in the street walking toward the man as he assessed the situation.

The town seemed to be completely overrun, smoke filling the sky from fires caused by the panic and crashed vehicles. Groans could be heard in almost all directions, most getting close. No gunshots, meaning there were either no survivors or they were holding out inside, or something went wrong and they lost their gun.

It didn’t seem like there was much to worry about, just needing to take care of the infected and locate the other agent. He pulled out one of the twins and took aim, the lighter colored gun going through the first zombie and the second one behind it with ease. After a few were down, he got his phone out, only to freeze, staring in the distance.

Just a little bit away, maybe not even two miles, he saw the phone tower, or what was left of it. “Oh, no.” He looked at his phone. There was no service. “Shit.” He had an advanced phone with fantastic signal, and yet when a tower in the middle of nowhere gets taken down he couldn't get ahold of anyone. 

With a sigh, he put the thing away. “Well, looks like I have to go fishing for a line…” He looked around, wondering if any phone even worked.

He raised Luce up and started to fire on more of the infected, the bullets cutting through them quickly and efficiently. The gun using his demonic energy made it that one bullet was enough for the fragile bodies. He just hoped there was nothing large and bulky or armored. He hated to think about the idea that there would be something like that in the town.

As he ran through, no sign of a living individual making itself present, the agent started to feel anxious that something had happened to Sherry. He didn’t even want to entertain the thought, but the longer he ran the more he realized there was no sign of her. His pulse started to pick up as panic started to settle into his chest. 

_Where are you…?_

He was starting to enter the business end of the town, having seen the downed phone line in the residential section. It seemed the lines were more intact there. Walking into one of the buildings, he started his search for a phone. It was a simple restaurant, so he thought that there would have been something there to work with. Unfortunately, when he did find it, he found that the phone itself was reliant on power. And wouldn’t his luck give him electricity in that town? Of course, no. 

He groaned. He didn’t want to think about trying to find Sherry and a phone all at the same time. “Sorry, bros…” He would keep an eye out for a phone, but his main goal was the girl. He knew they would understand, especially Vergil. Sure, Dante was close to Nero, but the youngest of the three was aware that the eldest was doing what he could to have a bond with his son, parental care set in. He struggled, but Leon was sure if anything happened to Nero now, his father would do anything to get him back.

The more time he wasted looking for that phone he might miss the chance to save her. 

With that, he ran farther into the town, keeping an ear out for anything that sounded like a person or a building with lights on, just in case. 

He was about thirty minutes into searching when something picked up at the edge of his mind, something demonic. He stopped to look around. After a bit, he took the amulet off. Maybe his brothers decided to come anyway? He wouldn’t have minded that at the moment, because there was no other reason he would feel anything like that…

As it got closer, the demon recognizing another, he noticed that… it wasn’t either of them. Vergil felt cold and deadly, like a spike made of ice looming over him, while Dante was more energetic and burning, like a wildfire.

No, this felt more like a blizzard, full of power but cold… Like…

He blinked as he realized his nephew was there before seeing the younger come into view.

“You know, I was wondering if I would find you or maybe even Chris.” Nero smirked as he slowed down from his run, the amulet being put back on once they saw each other. “Been to plenty of demon-infested places, but no zombies. It _is_ different.” He looked around, a few people stumbling after him. He holstered his gun, having just a little time to chat. 

Leon frowned, shaking his head. “As far as I knew, this was a typical event. Why would you be called in?”

The hunter sighed. “Not for this… There is a sorcerer that started causing problems. Lady and I were tracking him and he came here for cover. I figured it would be best for Lady to back off for now since she is human.”

Their demon blood was able to fight off any infection, so the two of them were safe. The agent was glad he wouldn’t have to worry about someone he knew getting bit. “Since you seemed surprised to see me, I am guessing you haven’t seen Sherry…”

Nero blinked before shaking his head. “She supposed to be here?”

“This is her gig. But when she lost contact I was told to come in to get her… This… this doesn’t seem like something she would get lost in…” His mind went to Patricio and worried that this was a similar situation. Did someone blackmail another agent? Did someone looking for Sherry track her there?

His nephew looked at the ground, humming. “We might need to work together, then…” He crossed his arms, suddenly looking grim. “She felt off when I met her, and if the sorcerer uses blood in his work, which I bet you he does-”

Leon felt winded. “He might have taken an interest in her.” His heart pounded a bit at the prospect. For all they knew, he could have bled her out already. 

He must have looked distraught because Nero placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, we just have to find her, kill him, and we are all good. If she is anything like you, then I am sure she is a fighter.” He looked up as one of the zombies got a little close. Before it could reach him in time to bite into him, he pulled his sword off his back and slashed it into the infected quickly, going the more silent route. “How about we start looking? I already cleared the train station, so she might be closer to the phone tower.”

She lost signal, so it was very possible she was hoping to find a way to communicate there, some form of emergency radio. With a nod, Leon started to run in that direction. 

The path there was far easier than any other zombie-infested area. This time around there were no tyrants or special kinds of varients such as a Licker. Sure, they had a run-in with a dog here and there, but nothing worse than that. Nero made quick work of them with his blade while Leon made sure to clear the way as quickly as he could. Because of it, the two managed to get to the base station in almost record time. 

As they neared, Nero paused, listening intently to the area. The other waited, letting him try and figure out what he was hearing. “Sounds like yelling…” He looked up ahead. “I don’t think our marks are the only ones here.” 

Leon nodded, starting to head closer, slower this time in hopes to not alert anyone with how close they were if the sorcerer was there. There was indeed yelling, a man. Whoever it was was struggling hard to get out of some form of grasp. However, when he spoke, the agent felt himself internally curse. 

“You get any closer to her you creep, I _will_ tear you a new ass hole with that knife!”

“I can not win…” He moved to lean on a wall, Nero joining him with a confused expression. “If that is Jake, my mission has just changed.” He looked towards the other. “If anyone of us runs into him in a situation like this, our main priority becomes ensuring his survival. His blood has a gene that can help create cures for viral infections.” He was invaluable, even if he had already given samples of his blood.

Nero gave him a nod after that. “Right… Okay, so how about this… I go in first, and hopefully, there is room for you to sneak around and get him out of here.”

After a nod, he got Blue Rose and turned around the corner, barrel pointed towards the man. He fired a shot, knowing instantly that there would be a barrier up already. The sorcerer, an old-looking man who smelt even older than he looked, turned slowly, a ceremonial blade in hand. If not for the glowing violet eyes and the blade, he would have looked like a normal man who liked sweaters and jeans. All he needed was a long beard, but he had just scruff. 

Behind him was Sherry, laying on the ground in a circle, one that he recognized for summoning pretty powerful demons. Just beyond her was the struggling man, reddish hair growing just enough to be in his eyes, a long scar over his left cheek. He was rather feisty for someone being held by what looked like one of the Hell jailors. He didn’t know much, but he was pretty sure it looked like Sloth. With how stone-like it was, it would make sense to keep it holding onto a person.

The sorcerer grinned as he saw Nero. “I thought you would find me. But I really have no time to play. My master would like to arrive soon.” He started to turn to continue the ritual.

Nero saw Leon peek around the corner before moving to hide again. The younger hybrid moved to try and strike with his blade, the barrier causing a flurry of light as it fought against the blade. “What? No foreplay? I think I would like to see what you can do before whoever this big bad is.” 

The man seemed to take interest in the fact the hunter wanted to fight him, however, after only a glance over his shoulder, he knelt down next to the unconscious girl. “I will gain more fortune. Then maybe I will fight you.” He started to speak in Latin, raising his blade up.

Before he could bring it down, Leon came around the corner, seeing that a distraction wouldn’t work. Quickly, he shot the demon’s head, sand forming as it stumbled away from Jake. He then quickly turned to shoot the sorcerer. However, before the bullet could hit, a blast of energy shot out, the sorcerer sending the three flying back. 

Nero quickly got up with a spin as the other two stumbled to stand. The sorcerer grinned more as he saw Leon. “You have brought another for the buffet. This is pleasing, descendant of Sparda.” He then addressed the agent. “Tell me, human, what name may I call you for being foolish enough to fire a gun at me?”

“Outis.” He raised his gun, aiming it at the old man. “Now let her go.”

The sorcerer laughed. “Oh, you have read The Odyssey! But I will not. She is just the type I need to bring my master. But for now… as your young friend has asked, I guess I will give you something to play with.” He pulled out a medallion and squeezed it, blood from his hand starting to soak into it.

As it glowed a dark blue color, spirits seemed to move fast from it. Nero tried shooting at the man, to break the barrier, but to no use. The spirits landed and sand formed around them, more Hell jailors coming forth. Leon grabbed Jake and pulled him back, feeling a wet heat on the mercenary’s wrist as a Lust suddenly attempted to attack them. With a quick look down, the older man noticed that the Sloth had been cutting into the skin. If only he had time to get that taken care of. 

Jake moved with the other, avoiding the blades that tried to hit them. That device was still summoning the demons, Nero now having to dodge some himself. At this point, he didn’t care if anyone saw what he was. The sounds were attracting the undead and they would need to get out of there.

Leon wasn’t leaving Sherry, though. He would die before letting this person make a human sacrifice out of her. He tried to aim for the man again, firing a few shots. With the fact he and Jake had to keep dodging the Lusts, it was difficult to make a clear shot.

There was a yell, though, one that filled the man with satisfaction before he heard a yell from Nero calling out to him. He turned, just in time to see a Gluttony taking a breath.

He didn’t even have time to curse before he felt the blast of sand slamming into him and force his grip to let Jake go. He flew only a few feet, but it didn’t change how much the hit hurt. As he landed, he felt the bite of Ombra against his back and groaned. He was not used to having two guns like this, otherwise, he would have given her to Jake…

He started to sit up before feeling a sharp heal slam into his wrist. He let out a yell before looking up to see the sorcerer. There was blood falling from the other’s chest, a wound that should have killed him. It made Leon feel just a little smug. “That barrier of yours is weaker in the front, huh? Too scared to be snuck up on?” He cringed as he felt the heal press more into him.

The sorcerer bent down to pick the gun up, looking at it. “‘Tony Redgrave’. And you knew Nell Goldstein, huh? She customize this for you, Mr. Redgrave?” He turned the gun over, feeling the weight. “I think I like this, actually. And I saw the damage this thing does. Will be useful.” He chuckled, grinding the heal in more as Leon tried to pull away and make him lose balance. “Don’t worry, you need to be giving a gift back.” 

There was a loud bang as Leon gasped, pain blooming from his back. He had been shot plenty of times, knew it from experience just as well as his depression and drinking problem. If not for his demonic healing, he knew he would have scars. But being shot by Luce felt more like when he had the Palaga eating away at his system. He could hear Jake panicking, the young man just trying to stay alive as the speedier demons kept charging at him and keeping him from getting to Sherry. There was a small pulse of power, Nero realizing that his uncle was down.

“Hmm…” The sorcerer bent down to examine the bullet wound. “Larger than I would have thought. I do very much like this.” He was grinning, and Leon knew it. The man stood up straight, and to their dismay, he fired two more shots into his back. Leon coughed, his blood coating the ground as a lung was fired into. The burning was intense and his vision lost some focus.

“Well, this is fun. But I have a devil to summon.” The man started to walk away, taking a scythe from one of the demons he summoned, the ceremonial knife not needed for this, just as long as blood was spilled.

The wounds burned, but anger started to flair as Leon watched how casually the man was about taking a life, not caring about the fact the girl he was about to sacrifice was innocent beyond what anyone had known. She was pure despite all the suffering she had gone through, chose to sacrifice over and over again for others, and even helped another soul find the good in his heart despite all of the anger he had. 

She didn’t deserve this, she hadn’t deserved anything in her life other than happiness and she rarely got it. He dug his fingers into the ground as his need to protect Sherry started to fill his body, that burning in his back from the bullets suddenly filling his veins.

Nero pushed another demon away, slashing into it and making it turn to dust. He was trying to find an opening to get to the other side, to at least save his cousin. However, there was suddenly an explosion of power, one that made almost everyone lose their footing. He used his sword to stay standing as he looked up to find the source of that demonic energy. It felt too strong to be an average demon this guy had pulled out. He almost feared they were too late.

However, what he saw made him stare, wide-eyed, at the scene; the sorcerer hadn’t even brought the blade fully down to the unconscious girl. Instead, there was a dark teal-colored demon, one that was armored, holding the scythe up with little effort. A glow of deep turquoise pulsed from this being’s chest and eyes before it slammed a fist into the man, sending him flying. A long tail flipped through the air before the demon ran at him, and Nero blinked several times at the speed the demon showed, much faster than even his uncle Dante using Trickster. 

The speed demon managed to move behind the human before he could hit the ground and slammed a foot into him, the barrier shattering with the force and causing the man to fly closer to Jake, smacking a few demons down in the process. The mercenary had just enough time to move out of the way before that demon was back next to the sorcerer, a gun in hand.

It was only when he saw the gun that Nero realized where the demon came from. He looked over where his uncle had been bleeding and saw him gone, though there were obvious gouge marks in the ground from his taloned feet as well as what looked like the amulet, broken. For the briefest of moments, his breath caught.

Leon just Devil Triggered.

He didn’t look anything like his brothers, the youngest son being smoother in texture and lacking wings that the other two had in both their original forms and their Sin Devil Triggers. However, now that he was getting a good look, that tail had a tip similar in shape to Vergil’s and seemed made more for balance and equilibrium seeing as it moved as if to counter the spin and prevent him from falling once Leon had stopped to kick the man. There were also blade-like extensions coming from the elbows that could slice through an opponent when he was running at full speed. 

He would have to talk to Nico about that evolution theory of hers because he felt Leon just proved that it can happen instantly if one’s mind was set on it enough.

The demon let out a growl before speaking. “ **Call them off.** ” He motioned to the demons that were struggling to get up after his power pulsed out. “ **Before I shoot the hand off.** ”

Nero was not surprised by the threat. But for now, he quickly ran over to Sherry, Jake already starting to lift her up once he realized the teal demon was not after him. The hybrid lead the man over to the building and opened it up, encouraging him inside. He seemed a little dazed, though, with the slash that seemed to be on his arm and the running around, he may have lost a bit of blood.

At the sound of the gunshot, the sorcerer let out a scream of pain. Nero looked back, seeing the man holding the now stump on the arm that had been holding the device. For now, he let Leon do what he needed to, more worried about the two they went to rescue. 

Jake was still hovering over the blonde woman, obviously deeply concerned. There was a look there he was sure many others have seen on his own features many times before when it came to Kyrie. He didn’t think about it as he knelt down next to them, doing what little bit he knew to check on the woman. She didn’t seem hurt, and there were no signs of needle marks, though with what he remembered both Leon and Sherry talking about, there wouldn’t be any. 

“I think she will be fine. Whatever that guy did just needs to wear off.” He glanced over as the other man let his head fall, both equal parts exhaustion and relief. Nero watched him a moment before going to grab the first aid kid that was against the wall. Gunshots were heard outside, the last of the demons being taken care of as well as whatever zombies had gotten too close. 

As he moved to clean the cut, Jake finally looked at him. “I didn’t know he was a demon, too…” At the pause in movement, the mercenary chuckled. “With the way my job runs, you see a lot of things. Most just blow it off, but… after doing some reading, I found out I have encountered one or two myself.”

Nero looked at the man a moment before getting some gauze and a pad out, getting some cream on the arm. “Well, I hope you don’t see Leon as a threat…”

“Hard to. Not with how Sherry talks about him.” He smirked just a bit until he noticed that the sound of gunfire had stopped. Nero kept working, not concerned. He could still feel the other outside, though his energy level had dropped. “What kind of demons are you both?”

Nero only glanced up a moment. “Not sure, honestly. I only found out recently about where my heritage came from. But I haven’t spoken much about it. More worried about getting to know my dad and uncles.”

Jake snorted. “You too?” When he saw the raised brow, the redhead gave a small chuckle. “I just recently found out that my father was a megalomaniac that tried to spread this virus around the world to destroy it. I can’t get to know him personally, though, since he is dead. But there is… a lot of information about him.”

He couldn’t help himself but laugh. “You know that big tree thing from the news? Over in Red Gave City?” He waited until the other nodded. “ _My dad_ raised that thing up to get power just to try and beat my uncle Dante. Took me beating their asses into gear to finally get rid of that thing before Hell literally took over. And all that after sending me into a month-long coma.”

“You are shitting me. You had a piece of shit dad, too?” Jake seemed to be getting some energy back as they talked. He would still need plenty of rest after, though. 

Before he could answer, Nero turned towards the door as it was opened. Leon walked in, just a little unsteady, looking like himself. Once the door was shut, he leaned on the wall to catch his breath. He put a lot of energy up for a bit there.

The two others stared until he glanced up. “What?”

Nero blinked a bit. “Well… I can definitely say how much you look like Dad and Dante…”

Leon furrowed his brows before noticing a bit of hair in front of his face. He pulled it away just a little bit and groaned. “Are you shitting me?!” Apparently, when he DTed, the hair dye had burned up, leaving him with that silver hair that all the Sparda descendants had. 

Jake looked between the two demons, wanting to ask, but feeling like he didn’t need to as the older sighed and walked over to the controls. With looks alone, and that white hair, not to mention the comment, he could put two and two together that Nero was Leon’s nephew. He was surprised it was never mentioned though…

Leon started to mess with the controls, making sure everything was in order before picking up the phone line. He let out a sigh of relief as he dialed the number in. They had electricity and he definitely could call whoever he needed to. Of course, he called the shop.

The first ring hadn’t even finished before he heard the strained “Devil May Cry”. “Sorry it took me a bit to call, Couldn’t find a phone that worked and I had no signal.” He ran a hand through his hair, scrunching his nose some as he noticed the white again. “Otherwise I would have told you to-” He blinked a bit.

“ _You okay?_ ” There was a slight sound of the sword being drawn on the line, Vergil getting ready once Dante told him to go again.

“Um… Yeah, hold on.” The youngest son turned to Nero, pulling the phone away just a moment. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but… Did I… Did I just have a tail?”

Nero couldn’t help as he doubled over in laughter, hearing Dante freak out about that. It was just too funny that he only just realized it. “Yeah! Don’t worry, I did have a momentary moment when I first DTed too. But I was already up in the air when I noticed I had wings, not already in my normal form.”

“Oh, shut it, kid. I had other things on mind.” He went back to the phone as his nephew snickered. “Just...get here, will you two?”

He hung up, and only minutes later did they feel the twins heading their way. While he waited, he leaned on the wall as Nero finished the wrapping on Jake’s arm and wrist. “Why are you here, anyway? I thought you were still in Asia.”

The mercenary shook his head before sitting back. “Came to the states for a visit. Plus TerraSave wanted an extra sample for a virus that started to surface. Nothing dangerous right now, so they think they can nip it in the ass before it becomes a problem.” He shrugged. “Thought I would see Sherry and then she got called for a mission.”

Leon shook his head, looking up as the door swung open, Dante panting as he looked at the group. “AND YOUR HAIR IS WHITE?!” He was grinning like a kid being told to get as much candy as they wanted in a store. 

Vergil wasn’t seen yet, but they could hear him let out a deep sigh. “I would like to come through please so I can fully assess the situation…” He did have a slightly tense tone to his voice. His twin glanced at him only a moment before moving in so that the door could be shut. When he turned, Nero had to hide his smirk, having learned to read his father’s body language a long time before. The man was trying to keep his cool, but seeing that his youngest brother had finally Devil Triggered, plus seeing him with his natural color, had him slightly excited. “Thankfully there is a store nearby that we can snag some dye from before you return home. Don’t think you wish to get questioned.”

“No, no I don’t.” Leon sighed.

With a hum, he looked at his son, tilting his head some. “I was surprised to hear you on the phone. More surprised feeling demonic remnants.”

“Sorcerer that thought he would be safe here. Mistake only because he decided to go after a hybrid’s kid.” 

Vergil narrowed his eyes at that and moved next to Sherry and started to check on her. His son stood and moved back to give him space. 

The only real human of them all furrowed his brows. “What are you doing?”

Because the elder was focusing, Dante decided he could answer, understanding it most. “Between Nero and I, Verge here has the most experience with this kind of stuff. He has done a lot of research about magic, demons, seals, the works.”

“The one who put her in this sleep seemed to have been a weak man.” Vergil stood. “I don’t see any signs of anything permanent.”

Nero smirked. “For a moment there… I thought you were going to make me a liar.”

Before Vergil could make a comment and a possible word battle started, Leon cleared his throat to get their attention. “Where would be the best to take her until this wears off and I take care of the infected…?” He did have a job to get done…

~-~-~

The smell of spices and fruit-filled the bedroom as the evening sun shown into the window. Sherry groaned a bit, moving away from the residual light that wanted to blind her despite not being directed at her. She was about to settle down when the image of her struggle in that small town flowed through her memory. And she was most definitely in a bed.

She sat up to look around as confusion took hold. The room was white with accents of light blue and lavender to go with the redwood furniture. One the dresser adjacent to the bed was a vase with fresh flowers and a few pictures of kids, ones she knew were Nero’s little ones. On the side table was a simple lamp and a clock. The room was nice for such a small size.

The door opened and Sherry jumped until she saw Kyrie, who smiled brightly when she saw who was awake. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything to drink?”

The agent blinked a few times before letting out a deep breath to calm herself. “I think some water… How did-” She paused to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You get here? Leon was called, and in turn, he called his brothers. They brought you and your friend here until they cleared the infection out.” 

Sherry paused a moment. “My… friend… Jake?” She started to stand, though a wave of nausea hit her. 

Kyrie rushed forward to help her settle back down. “I’ll go get him. For now, I think you should rest some more. Magic is a lot harder than medication sometimes.”

“You’re telling me…” She laid back down, glad that the other woman was so caring.

With one last smile, she was left alone to ponder what had happened to end up there. She remembered being on the job, Jake helping her take out zombies as they attempted to find the source of the infection. They had located a small lab, one homemade in a back yard when a strange man approached them. Of course, she had thought he was an unfortunate survivor of the place and offered to get him out of there. Then he touched her. She remembered hearing Jake yell out and then him yelling in pain before everything went black. 

She held her head to ease the spinning head when she heard yelling, sounding like Nero with one of his boys. With how it sounded, she figured one of them dropped something and nearly hurt themselves. It made her think back to when she and Leon had been on the run and she slipped on the stairs at a motel, the aggression more out of fear rather than actual anger. 

“You okay, Supergirl?” She couldn’t help smile as she looked at Jake. It was still so weird with his hair grown out the way it was. The memories were faint, but she was sure Wesker had straight hair, while Jake’s had a slight curl. He moved to the bed and sat down next to her, a glass of water in hand. 

“I’m alright. Are you?” Her hand gently grazed against his wrist, bandages still there.

He merely shrugged. “Could have been worse. Leon and Nero got there fast enough.” He looked towards the door, eyes a bit distant. “Got a first-hand experience about how weird my life got by meeting you and the old man…” It took a moment of silence before Sherry sat up to take the glass. He didn’t have to see her face to know she was concerned. “I have met demons before, literal ones. I described them to Nero and he said one sounded like a hive of Trypoxylus though I would have to ask his dad what the other one was. So I am no stranger to them. But… to find out you were taken care of one-”

“He isn’t like them.” She sat up more, a little panicked that she would have to defend her father figure.

But the smile that was given calmed her. “No worries. I have known about him long enough to know better. Leon is a good guy through and through.” He finally turned towards her. “At least, you don’t have to explain it to me. He is probably going to have to talk to that handler of yours about it, though. Especially if she sees him now.”

Sherry frowned at that, a little confused. “I’ll have him come up before he gets to the bathroom. They had thought about going to some shop before coming here, but I don’t think he will want to stay away for too long.” He started to stand. “Anyway, told Julio I would teach him how to build a fire while we waited. I’ll be downstairs.” He patted her leg gently before heading out. 

The woman let out a sigh, though she did have a soft smile on her lips as the door closed.

It took a little bit more time before she could actually get up. She felt a little stiff, but she managed. With one last breath, she headed towards the door. 

She wasn’t sure what she expected when she walked out of the room. But for some reason, seeing such a… _home_ was not what she expected. It was small, looking like there was only two rooms on the top of the stairs and a small living room connected to the kitchen. She was sure the bathroom was downstairs with maybe another room. She would have to go down to find out. 

Nero was helping one of the boys clean up a mess, the boy crying as he helped. It looked more like he was upset that the accident happened more than being in trouble. Kyle did seem like the sensitive type. Just as he said he was, Jake was helping Julio build a fire in the stove that they had. As much as he was a hard ass, she knew he was soft with kids, especially those that still lived in rough areas. 

As she got farther down the steps, she could see two more doors, the one closed. The other one, however, she could tell was to the garage as it was slightly opened. Two bedrooms with three kids? She felt like she should help them get something bigger…

Kyrie came in from the garage and smiled as she saw who was up. “Just told Nico food is almost ready. Would you like to join us?” 

As Sherry started to stutter out a declination, Nero stood. “She makes plenty to feed an army, it is alright. More than likely there will still be enough for when the others get back.” He smiled to his girlfriend, who looked down with a slight blush. “Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” He walked over to her to kiss her cheek before taking the mess out to put in the trash.

They sat and ate, Sherry enjoying the time as she heard Nero start bickering with Nico about painting the van. It was relaxing, even with how loud it was. Jake was silent, mostly, though he did talk to the kids each time they asked a question.

It wasn’t long after they started eating, though, that they heard the sign that Vergil had opened a portal. This being Sherry’s first time hearing it jumped, looking towards the living room to see Dante and Leon walk through, the younger having quite an irritated look to him. However, she didn’t blame him.

“What… happened?” She was staring at the white.

Her father figure went red, his hair emphasizing it greatly. “Well, I am just going to say, I am going to need to stock up on more dye if this keeps up. Bathroom?” He looked to Nero as Vergil walked through, the portal closing. The moment the bathroom was pointed out, Leon headed in, a box in hand.

Vergil couldn’t help chuckling as he watched the door close. “Our little brother has found his demonic form. And, oddly enough, it burned away the hair coloring.”

“Yeah, I don’t get it.” Dante ran a hand through his hair. “But you know what, trying to figure that out is not worth my brain, so I am just going to let it go.” He wouldn’t say he was upset to see what his brother looked like naturally, but he was accepting that the other was going to make sure he still looked… normal. 

Sherry looked at Jake, who nodded at her unasked question. “Apparently, he is a speed demon.” He smirked at the double meaning, seeing as it was now literal as well as how he drove while on a job. Sherry was not impressed with the pun, but she did ask him to talk about it, seeing as she missed everything.

By the time he finished explaining about the sorcerer and his demons, how the guy thought she would be a good sacrifice and then have Jake be fed to his master as an offering, Leon came out, hair just a little damp but brown none the less. He had even done his eyebrows, though his lashes still seemed very pale, something he would have to deal with once he got home. 

Dante ruffled up his hair, grinning a bit. “There is the Kennedy we know!” Leon pushed his hand away, though he was smiling a bit. “Gotta ask, planning on letting that happen anymore?”

The younger son of Sparda hummed a bit as he moved to sit with everyone. He shrugged. “Hopefully not.” He leaned back. “Would rather let my skills do the talking. But… if push comes to shove…” He glanced over to Sherry, smiling just a bit. He would do it again if it meant taking care of her and making sure she was safe.

Sherry smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I will be more reckless next time.”

Everyone laughed just a little, all the harder when Jake commented. “Hey, that’s my job.”

Leon relaxed just a bit as he leaned forward to get a plate of food after some insistence to eat. He really was hungry, the DT taking more energy out of him than he thought it would. He was just grabbing his fork when Nero started to snicker. “Something funny, kid?” He raised a brow.

Nero waved his hand a bit as he tried to calm down. Finally, he pointed to Dante. “Stapped with Rebellion I don’t know how many times, then he goes and stabs himself with his devil sword.” He moved to Vergil, who tilted his head some. “No idea about anyone else, but I know _I_ stabbed him with Yamato.” He motioned towards himself. “And while not with Red Queen, I did get stabbed with Yamato a few times, even when it was in my possession.” He grinned a bit.

Leon narrowed his eyes, a little bewildered. “I… don’t know where you are going with this, though I am concerned with all the stabbing.” He looked at Dante, especially.

Jake ended up being the one to try and hold back a laugh, clicking in what Nero was getting out. “You were shot… With your _own_ gun.”

“That belonged to your old man!” Nero started to laugh more. “How’s it feel to be part of the tradition?”

Leon let out a deep sigh, I could have lived without that one.” He looked at Dante as he started to chuckle. “And what is this about stabbing _yourself_?”

Everyone started another round of laughter as Dante raised his hands in defense, grin still on his lips. 

There was only a small wonder how it was the youngest of the three was the responsible one.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting everyone know, I had no choice, all the Sparda's have gotten stabbed by swords, but Leon doesn't have one. So, he needed to get shot by his father's gun. XD
> 
> And yes, that father that triggered Vergil's panic attack is dead. I needed to do show just a bit that, yes, he is still struggling with his trauma, since I have only really brought up Leon's and Dante's so far.
> 
> Anyways, I felt that if Leon was a demon, he wouldn't be a winged one. To me, it didn't feel right to have him fly like many demons of higher caliber are typically able to do. I feel like he would need to be made for speed and agility more than anything else and wings would get in the way of that. And let me tell you, it was a juggle to figure out what color he would be. It took me weeks and some talking to a few people to really pinpoint him being a teal demon because I didn't want to make him too similar to his brothers. At least with teal, he was on the bluer side of it. 
> 
> It may not be the best, but I did do an [outline](https://www.deviantart.com/gamer623/art/Devil-Triggered-Leon-864015431) of what I thought he would look like. Hope this helps with visualizing.  
> And from that outline came a _fantastic_ edition of [Leon's DT](https://www.deviantart.com/lylyfaiv/art/Devil-Trigger-Leon-865653477?ga_submit_new=10%3A1609428631) by Lylyfaiv on DeviantART. Seriously, check this shit _out_! I was _floored_ with how cool this looks! This just screams DMC and I love it.


End file.
